A reason to live
by XEri-chanX
Summary: Akane is a Level D doomed to fall to a Level E. Ever since she met Takuma Ichijou, he was her reason to stay alive. His best friend and bodyguard, how can she tell him her feelings? Ichijouxoc Ichijou/oc Ichijoxoc oneshot for GloomyZero on quizilla


Name: Akane(deep red)  
Age:16  
Race: Vampire - Level D(ongoing to become Level E)  
Class: Night Class  
Job: she's Ichijou's right hand/bodyguard  
Personality: shy, loner, have trouble dealing with feelings, sincere, tells blunt truths, daydreamer, bookworm(over 1000 books), realist  
Looks: White hair, red eyes, kind of cute/baby faced (but only a little)  
Other: she can't remember who changed her, but she met Ichijou the night she was bitten and since then she's always with him. She offers him her blood very often but he hesitates because he's afraid of hurting her. Quite ironically, Akane doesn't hesitate to bite him hard, when she's hungry. He does agree to that, only because he doesn't want to lose his friend.  
Hobbies: piano, books  
Habits: when she's bored her fingers move as if she is playing the piano.

~5 years ago~

_I stumbled through the snow, my neck aching from where that thing had bit me, and burning with thirst. My vision blurred with was spreading through my body, numbing my limbs and my desperation to get out of the sub-zero temperatures.I couldn't be bothered anymore.I couldn't even feel the cold.I sank to the floor and stayed there. It was impossible for me to return to my upright walking position. It was impossible for me to return to my previous life, with a loving family- they were killed by that monster...that _thing_ that slaughtered them, and then came for me. I don't want to die, I didn't want to die... but that's life.  
The red in my vision was slowly replacing itself with black, that last slumber that I will never awaken from. The black snapped away when I heard the snow around me crunching. My head was spinning, I couldn't tell which side it was coming from, or even how close they where. The crunching stopped, and I felt myself falling,falling,falling once more.A voice wouldn't let me rest.  
"Stay awake." it simply said, as clear as a bell.I felt something warm and wet trickle past my lips...water? I drank, until it stopped after a while."Sleep now" The smooth young voice sounded just as young as I was.I let the blackness engulf me as a strange warmth spread through my aching in my neck stopped, yet that burning thirst only increased.I couldn't bear it anymore, I had no more reason to live...  
I sat up rapidly and gasped repeatedly, catching sight of a blonde haired boy as I sprang up._

_~My reason to live~  
_

_I couldn't help but think that when I first caught sight of him. He was unnaturally beautiful, his young face filled with maturity...there was no way he was the same age as me...was he? He stood and pushed me down gently onto a very...VERY comfortable bed.  
"Sleep for a bit longer, Akane-chan!" he beamed, seeming happy I was awake...wait...how did he know my name?  
"How did-"I began weakly.  
"Please rest" he whispered, begging me with his eyes.I gave in.  
"What's your name?" I asked hoarsley, the all too familiar sleep building up once more._

_"Takuma Ichijou"_

~Now~

I sat up boltright, gasping at the memory.  
"Akane-chan"A voice to the left of me said. I yelped shortly and fell to my right in surprise, falling off the balcony I was sleeping on.I caught the edge of the balcony, planting my feet onto the stands to propell me up and I flipped over the balcony, landing on my feet facing the voice. As I landed, I went to one knee and bowed, one hand across my chest and my head bowed.  
"Ichijou-sama"I greeted him.  
"Akane-chan, just call me Takuma."he said.I rose and shook my head in persistance."Well at least call me Ichijou"he said  
"Alright, Ichijou..."I began. He smiled."...Sempai!" I grinned and he palmed his face.  
"Akane-chan, we're friends aren't we?"he said. I nodded feebly...oh how I wished it was so much more than that. Just one problem.  
"But you saved my life...right?" he nodded, aware of what was coming,"therefore, you are my superior, and I am, in this eternal life, in your debt"I said. Yes,I was a vampire, and I partly enjoyed it,mostly because I could be close to Ichijou, the one that saved me. He had given me his blood, but since he is only of a noble status, his blood wouldn't be enough to save me from the fate of becoming a Level E. If only I could find which pureblood had bitten me and killed my family, then I could take their blood and remain at the safety of a Level D, the safety of being near Ichijou.I looked off the balcony and saw the sun setting...and then I heard shrieking of the fangirls, and hords of fanboys that had joined in the crowd since I joined the Night Class a few months back.  
You see, I wasn't exactly _part_ of the Night Class in the beginning eventhough I stayed in the dorms...and I didn't really _stay_ in the dorms. I slept outside,like I do now, so I could protect Ichijou. I wandered around the dorms and made friends...kind of...with few of the Night Class. My application for the school kept being rejected by someone...not the Chairman, he always accepted, but one other person had to accept for it to be valid. Kaname Kuran. On my 20th attempt, I decided to put something impressive on it. I learned to play the piano. It was accepted, and I joined the Night Class. I still refused to accept a room in the dorms, but they had one anyway just incase. I didn't use it, because for some reason I felt my stay in the academy was shortened. Alot.  
"Akane-chan,we better get to class." Ichijou said. I nodded and jumped off the balcony to wait for Ichijou to get to the front doors. He joined me a few seconds later, along with the other members of the Night Class. I shied away as they walked past me;I had only really ever talked to Ichijou and Akatsuki Kain in my whole stay at Cross Academy. They were the only two that accepted me. Everyone else thought lower of me because of my level. Ruka came out first and glared. She seemed to dispise me for some reason I can't realise. Shiki and Rima followed. The just ignored me like they did to mostly to everyone else. Aido passed me and just winked and smiled flirtasiously at me. I didn't like him very much. With every person who passed me,I shrunk more and more into Ichijou. Yeah, some bodyguard I was. Kain passed me next and smiled, which relaxed me a little. And then the one person who seemed to dispise me the most appeared. Kaname passed me, a flattening pressure pushing down on me as he did. How could no one else feel this? He looked at me, and when our eyes met, it felt like I had been hit by lightning. Not the fluffy, oh I'm in love type- the deadly meant to kill type. I collapsed onto one knee on the floor gasping for breath. Ichijou kneeled next to me.  
"Akane...?"he whispered frantically.I shook my head and pushed him away, hearing a snide tut escape Kaname in front of me as I stood. At once, the Night Class moved forward into their regular positions.I resided at the back, but ready incase Ichijou needed me. Kaname moved the the front, and then...where was Ichijou? I looked around as we walked towards the gates, and then to my left. I jumped about ten feet in the air and shrieked.  
"Ichijou! You know I hate it when you do that!"I gently scolded him as the gates opened. He chuckled, and I couldn't stay mad at him.  
"Sorry Akane-chan, it's just too funny!" he beamed. That brought back memories of the first night I saw him.I smiled, covering up a burning in my throat starting to appear. I felt tears prick my eyes.  
_'..Please not yet...'_ I thought. I silently sobbed. And ran.  
"Akane-chan!" I heard Ichijou shout.  
_'Forgive me...Ichijou'_

~Flashback~Last Night~

_I was wandering the hallways when I heard voices coming from Kaname's room. Curiosity dragged me to the door and I listened in.  
"What do you mean, Kaname-sama?"it was Seiren, Kaname's bodyguard.  
"I mean that the next time Akane craves for blood, she will meet her fate"He answered bluntly.I held in a gasp.  
"Will you not be willing?"Seiren asked.  
"Only if it will truly make him happy" Kaname said. The conversation seemed to move off the subject of me, so I did the same. I moved on to sleep outside Ichijou's room, knowing it could be the last time I do._

~Now~

I sat against the tree and sobbed.

_Why couldn't I just tell him, before I lost myself? Why could I not release my feelings? _

My head pounded and I gasped.

_Who was he? What feelings?Why am I crying?_

I stopped, my head pounding again.

_**What's crying?**_

I heard a rustling in the leaves. A Level E appeared.

_Ally?Enemy?Ally?...__**Enemy. **_

The creature lunged at me, but I was in no shape to stop it. Another being leapt out and knocked the monster away from me.

_Enemy?Ally?Enemy?__**Who is it?**_

The Level E shrieked and dissipated into dust, floating away on the wind. The person stood. He had blonde hair and forest green eyes, beautiful forest green eyes. He smiled warmly at me, but then it dropped.

_**Who is he?**_

Red clouded my vision as a mad hunger spread through me, yet my mind lay not at rest, puzzling me as to who my saviour was.

_**Who is he?**_

Another rustling came through the trees, frantic, dangerous.

_**Who is he?**_

Another enemy broke through the boundaries of the trees.I couldn't see it properly.

_**Who is he?**_

It lunged straight for the unsuspecting boy.

_**Who is he?**_

~My reason to live~

I launched myself off the tree and into the air, sailing towards the enemy.  
"TAKUMA-KUN!" I shrieked, and then made contact with the target. We rolled over until we stopped by crashing into a tree trunk, me above, my hand ready to strike- straight through the chest to the heart. I stopped."You!" I snarled. Images of the one that ruined my life only began to resurface now, flashing madly through my head. Brown hair, Brown eyes, and the power of memory erasing. I stood and snarled at Kaname."IT WAS YOU!"I ran slower,it seemed, than before, and attacked him while he was standing, throwing punches that didn't seem to phase him one bit. Why weren't they working? Why weren't they hurting him? I was a Level E, right?Right?  
"Why can't I hurt you?Why can't I hurt you?" I whispered, stepping back. Kaname stepped forward for every step I took back.  
"Because you're you aren't strong enough. Beacause you're weak"he spat.I was nearly at Ichijou now, who just looked horrified."Because you're lucky."he said, and stopped his assault.  
"How exactly am I lucky when you slaughtered my family and left me to fall to a Level E?" I fumed.  
"Take a look around Akane."he said calmly.I did. I couldn't see anything in red .Wait. I couldn't see _anything._It was like someone had thrown mud in my eyes, like I was a ...  
"No." I said. I wouldn't believe it. I couldn't. Kaname smirked lightly.  
"I'm happy to say,Akane, that you have not actually stayed a Level E for too long. It seems your belief in you reason to live was so strong that it completely destroyed that _infection_. You're now-"  
"Human" I said shakily. No. I didn't want this. I knew what would happen. I would be transferred to the Sun Dorms, not able to fall off Ichijou's balcony each morning and see his smile. Hear his gentle voice trying to coax me into calling him without honorifics. I would actually miss the glares that Ruka sent me...ah I see now. Kaname was talking about me. She was jealous.  
"You should be happy! You get to live a normal life, Akane-chan!"Ichijou ran around to my front where he could see me and I could see he was smiling. I wasn't.  
"I'm not happy Ichijou-sama. I don't want to be human. I don't want a normal life...I want to be a vampire. I want to be with... you. My reason for living. It was you, Ichijou-sama."I said. As soon as I said the final word, my chin had been pulled up and a pair of lips crashed against my own. My eyes widened as Ichijou pulled away. He... kissed...me?  
"Stop calling me that ...I understand." He turned to face Kaname, hiding me behind himself."Kaname.I have a request."  
_**He kissed me,he kissed me,hekissed me,!**_  
I felt my human brain overload itself with feelings I had kept shut over the last 5 years, and not being able to take it, I fainted.

"I am willing but only if will truly make you happy"  
"It will"

_**And so the burning began once more.**_

~3 Days Later~

I sat boredly, drumming my fingers against the stone like I was playing the piano as I read my book. I smiled contently. The window belted open to my left.  
"GOOD MORNING AKANE!" I yelped shortly and fell to my right in surprise, falling off the balcony I was on, my book flying out of my hands.I caught the edge of the balcony, planting my feet onto the stands to propell me up and I flipped over the balcony, landing on my feet . As I landed, I went to one knee quickly and stood, facing the voice, but then spun around looking over the balcony at my destroyed book.  
"MY BOOK!" I gasped in disbelief. I spun and face the person whose fault it was."Ichijou!" I glowered at him. He laughed nervously.  
"I'll get you a new book. In fact, you can have one of mine!" he said, trying to bargain with me."Oh look the sun's setting! Better get to class!"he said, and made his way off the balcony into his room. I jumped off the balcony and landed softly, waiting for Ichijou and the Night Class. He opened the door and ventured out, the Class following one by one after him. Ruka came out first, an early bird. She smiled at me.  
"Ohayo, Akane-chan"she said. I returned the warm greeting. The same happened for every member of the Night Class. Until Kaname. I hadn't seen him since he did THAT for Ichijou. He passed and I bowed my head slightly.  
"Thank you, Kaname-sempai"I whispered. He smiled. If you really haven't noticed yet, then let me enlighten you. My superhuman reflexes and agility were there for a reason. The conversation he had with Seiren was completely about me, even if I hadn't noticed. When he said he would only be willing if it made him happy, he meant he would only be willing to 'save' me if it would make Ichijou happy. Ichijou had begged Kaname to turn me back into a vampire once more, and he did. I was safe at Level D. Safe with Ichijou. Somewhere along the lines I did something hilariously stupid and clumsy in the middle of all the Night Class, and I found I could get along with all of them, eventhough I still prefered to stay to myself a little. Ichijou's convinced I'm 'blossoming' or 'blooming'. Ooh. Did you see me blush? Did you imagine it? Cos I did.  
The Night Class moved forward into their regular positions.I resided at the back, not wanting all of the fanboys bothering me. Kaname moved the the front, and then...where was Ichijou? I looked around as we walked towards the gates, and then to my left. I jumped about ten feet in the air and shrieked.  
"Ichijou! You know I hate it when you do that!"I gently scolded him as the gates chuckled, and I couldn't stay mad at him.  
"Sorry Akane-chan, it's just too funny!" he beamed.  
"Yeah but everyday? How can you keep doing that?" I said, and I meant everyday. He did it when I was changing, which resulted in me falling off the bed I was on , which resulted on me ontop of him, then him ontop of me, and a kiss. I need to fall off a bed more often. The gates opened and we walked out. I was happy. Even as a vampire before I didn't seem to see things as clear as I did now. It was like every little thing was new to me, and it fascinated me.  
I was bumped out of my day dream when I was pushed to the edge of the fanboy crowd. They all hollered.  
"Akane-chan!"  
"I love you! Akane-chan!"  
"Look over here look over here!" I shied away. I didn't like that. It was too noisy. I felt a pressure on my shoulders and I was spun to meet lips. My eyes widened but calmed as I saw it was Ichijou. He broke away, but still kept his arm around my waist.  
"Sorry boys. She's taken, right, Akane?"he said.I nodded feebly, a blush still on my face. We walked on, me pulled tight against Ichijou since he had his arm around me, my face burning up. Something had been bugging me ever since he kissed me in the clearing.  
"Ne, Ichijou?" I looked down at me but I averted my gaze and looked anywhere _but _him.  
"Yes?"he answered. I was hoping he hadn't heard me.  
"You've kissed me three times now...what does that mean to you...?" I trailed off.  
"Look at me Akane-chan."he said. I looked at him." Every one of those kisses meant everything to me. I had been waiting since I met you to do that." He blushed as he said this. I smiled. That was good to know.  
"So does that mean we're-"  
"I want us to be-"  
"Together" be both both blushed. I kissed him swiftly.  
"Four" I said. He smiled widely."So what have we got first lesson?" I asked.

The fanboys and fangirls walked back to their Sun dorms quietly. Their beloved Ichijou and Akane had got together. Oh how they were so, so ,so-  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" They heard a scream erupt from the school building and jumped it was so loud. They brushed it off after they recovered from their mini heart attacks and carried on walking.

"I HATE CALCULUS! THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN MAKE ME GO IN THERE! NO! AIDO STAY AWAY! AND YOU TOO KAIN! GET THAT FIRE **AWAY** FROM MY HAIR OR YOU ARE SO DEAD! ICHIJOU LET GO! THERE'S **NO** EXCEPTION FOR YOU! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


End file.
